


Маленький протест большого человека Ким Хичоля

by hlopushka



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка захватить мир в мелочах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Главный герой этого фанфика - атеист, ему от 11 до 15 (пока что) лет и у него личная неприязнь к протестантизму. Если это может оскорбить ваши чувства верующих, возможно, вам не стоит читать этот фанфик.

Когда Хичолю было шесть лет, он познакомился с Кибомом и идеей протеста.  
Он заметил, что на разные протесты люди реагируют по-разному: мама совершенно спокойно воспринимала его отказ есть мороженое (хотя ему очень хотелось его съесть) и очень ругалась, если он отказывался идти в школу (хотя туда ему тоже очень хотелось пойти) или отказывался делать домашнее задание (хотя ему очень не хотелось его делать). Все это было загадочно, сложно и подлежало изучению.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Кибом, бывший ужасно скучным уже в шесть лет, и Хичоль иногда сам не мог понять, почему и как они стали друзьями.  
Хичоль попытался объяснить, но не смог найти слов. Поэтому первым делом на пути к изучению теории (а потом и практики) протеста он пошел изучать словарь.

Хичоль познакомился с Шивоном, когда ему было одиннадцать лет. Было жутко жарко, в церкви было слишком много народу, и как же он заблуждался! Волшебное манящее слово "Протестантизм" обещало ему протест, что же еще! Борьбу за идеи и свободы, а в итоге оказалось, ну, _религией_. Камон. _Камооооооон_. Растрата такого классного названия!  
\- Что за хрень, - проворчал Хичоль, слушая унылое до безобразия вещание пастора.  
Мальчик в строгом черном костюме на ряд впереди повернулся и посмотрел на Хичоля с неодобрением. (Хичоль с удивлением отметил, что он был даже в галстуке! Как ему было не жарко?) Хичоль показал ему язык. Мальчик нахмурил свои слишком густые брови и отвернулся. Хичоль прыснул со смеху.  
Когда пару минут спустя Хичоль выбрался из душного здания, совершенно разочаровавшись в протестантизме и уверившись в таланте людей называть классными названиями совершенно неклассные вещи, мальчик нагнал его.  
\- Эй, - сказал он, хватая Хичоля за рукав: - нельзя ругаться в церкви. И смеяться во время проповеди.  
Мальчик посмотрел на Хичоля и неуверенно продолжил:  
\- И уходить посреди проповеди тоже нельзя.  
\- Ха, - сказал Хичоль и склонил голову на бок: - Нельзя брать такое название как "Протестантизм" и тратить его на всякую ерунду, которая не имеет никакого отношения к протесту.  
Мальчик немного посинел, Хичоль с удовлетворением изучал изменения на его лице. Чуть подумав, он добавил:  
\- И ты сам свалил с проповеди за мной, если что.  
Мгновенно побелев, мальчик обернулся на здание церкви и, быстро кивнув Хичолю, бросился обратно в здание.  
Со смешанными чувствами - удовлетворение от легко выигранной словесной битвы и тоска по бесполезно потраченному в церкви времени - Хичоль двинулся домой. Если бы у меня было название "Протестантизм", - подумал он, - я бы назвал им мой протест против использования таких крутых названий на всякую ерунду.  
На следующий день мальчик со смешными бровями сел рядом с Кибомом и напротив Хичоля во время обеда в школьной столовой и сказал:  
\- Меня зовут Шивон, кстати. И протестантизм, конечно же, связан с протестом! Ты что, не слышал про 95 тезисов Лютера?  
Лютер, решил Хичоль, был настоящим мужиком. У него явно была в крови та же тяга к бунту, что и у Хичоля. Это все дурацкие _последователи_ Лютера ничего не поняли и превратили его оплот протеста в заржавевшую религиозную сходку. Лишь бы все испортить!  
Ничего, Лютер, - пообещал Хичоль, сидя после обеда на уроке математике и умножая столбиком, - я еще им всем покажу Реформацию!

На то, чтобы составить список хичолевых тезисов, ушло три месяца занятий по физкультуре (Хичоль протестовал против раздельных занятий с девочками и все равно не занимался), и к тому моменту, когда Хичоль был готов разместить свои тезисы на двери церкви или школы или хотя бы класса, Джо Квон разместил свои 100 правил в школьной газете.  
\- Бывает, - сказал Кибом Хичолю, с интересом изучая правила Квона. - Теперь ты будешь выглядеть копикэтом. И никто не поймет твою отсылку к Лютеру, Хичоль, нам всего одиннадцать.  
\- Гарри Поттер в одиннадцать уже два раза победил Волдеморта, - буркнул Хичоль.  
\- Кто такой Гарри Поттер? - спросил Шивон.  
Хичоль ухмыльнулся:  
\- Вот именно! Кто он такой!  
Шивон озадаченно покачал головой, все еще не отошедший от того, что Хичоль хотел сделать с его церковью.  
\- Нет, серьезно, кто такой Гарри Поттер?  
Хичоль моментально поник.

В двенадцать лет Хичоль бунтовал сразу против рыбных дней по вторникам в столовой и против сбора денег за опоздания.  
Хичоль опаздывал в том году так, как не опаздывал никто. Он цитировал конституцию (которую специально ради этого старательно вызубрил) и какие-то конвенции ООН. Кибом называл его лунатиком по несколько раз на дню, а Шивон по секрету от всех добавлял в копилку монетки за каждое опоздание Хичоля.

В тринадцать и четырнадцать лет Хичоль протестовал против формы и содержания - против школьной формы и против содержания школьной программы соответственно. В итоге им ввели кэжуал фрайдей (что Хичоль считал успехом, хотя сам он никогда не появлялся в школе без формы), а на уроках биологии начали рассказывать в том числе и про теорию создания (что Хичоль считал успехом более ужасным, чем поражение).

\- Что будешь делать в этом году? - спросил Шивон, изучая новый значок с Бритни Спирс, который ему всучил Хичоль за обедом.  
\- Me against the music, - прочитал Кибом и улыбнулся. - ты же любишь музыку?  
\- И Бритни поет об этом в песне, слышал когда-нибудь про иронию?  
\- Но для того, чтобы сохранить иронию в цитате, тебе надо было написать на значке "Me against the badges", - задумчиво заметил Кибом.  
Хичоль изогнул бровь:  
\- Не принял ли ты слишком близко к сердцу сто правил занудства Квона? И да, чтобы сохранить узнаваемость отсылки на популярный источник, мне пришлось пойти на компромисс с иронией, что в этом такого?  
Шивон засмеялся, и Кибом скривил губы в улыбке.  
\- Не знал, что ты знаешь такое слово как "компромисс", - заметил Шивон сквозь приступы смеха.  
\- Я знаю много слов, - надулся Хичоль.

\- Националистическая рознь, - прогнусавил Хичоль, на секунду опуская голову, медсестра тут же шикнула, и Хичоль поспешно запрокинул голову обратно, прижимая окровавленный платок со льдом к разбитому носу.  
\- Что? - спросил Шивон, все еще не очень понимая, что произошло и кто на свете мог разбить нос _Хичолю_.  
\- В этом году мы будем бороться с расизмом, - глядя в потолок, гундосил Хичоль. - Мы достаточно готовы к тому, чтобы перейти на ступень вверх в борьбе за свободу и равенство...  
\- Что произошло? - шёпотом спросил Шивон у Кибома, тот в ответ пожал плечами:  
\- Старшеклассники приставали к китайцу из параллельного класса, и этот лунатик накинулся на них с кулаками. Он только и успел получить в нос, как оказалось, что китаец знает каратэ.  
\- Ох, - сказал Шивон. - Ханкён в порядке?  
\- Китаец-то? Да, он сейчас у директора со старшеклассниками. Видел бы ты, как он им накостылял, - Кибом ухмыльнулся.  
\- ... и против применения физической силы на территории школы. Make Love Not War, мы должны продолжить... - выступал на фоне Хичоль.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Эм, - с жутким акцентом прозвучало над ухом Хичоля.   
Хичоль перестал жевать и повернулся. Перед ним стоял мальчик с невыносимо мягким лицом. Как... как подушка. В руках он держал поднос с едой.  
Хичоль приподнял одну бровь. Он научился это делать совсем недавно, когда во время его простуды мама отодрала перцовый пластырь у него со спины, и поэтому вовсю пользовался своей новой способностью.  
\- Эм, - еще раз сказал мальчик с этим дурацким мягким акцентом. - Ты в порядке?  
Хичоль повернулся к Шивону и Кибому:  
\- Я в порядке? У меня что-то на лице? На спине? Вы написали что-то на моей спине?  
Шивон усиленно замотал головой, а Кибом приподнял брови (обе, не без триумфа заметил Хичоль).  
\- Я полагаю, я в порядке, - сказал Хичоль, снова поворачиваясь к мальчику. - А что?  
Мальчик уставился на Хичоля с несколько влюбленным выражением лица.  
\- Я про твой нос, - наконец сказал мальчик невероятно мягким голосом, и Хичоля слегка передернуло, как от слишком сладкой конфеты.  
\- А, все в порядке, - широко улыбнулся Хичоль. Теперь он понял, что это был благодарный фанат, прознавший, что Хичоль боролся вчера за важное дело противления националистической розни. - Видел бы ты тех, с кем я дрался!  
Рядом закашлялся Шивон, подавившись.  
\- Я видел, - сказал мальчик, словно обволакивая Хичоля в облаке сахарной ваты; Хичоль чувствовал подкатывающие рвотные порывы. - Я был там.  
\- Хичоль, - сказал откашлявшийся Шивон, - это...  
\- А! - перебил Хичоль, - ты китаец! Чудесно! Манифестация великой идеи дружбы народов, толерантности и равенства!  
Манифестация великой идеи смотрела на Хичоля несколько обескураженно. Хичолю было даже немного жалко его - с этими дурацкими мягкими как каша чертами лица всякое выражение лица выглядело обескураженным и потерянным на самом деле. Хичоль не представлял, как парень _жил_.  
\- Окей, - сказал Хичоль и посмотрел на Манифестацию великой идеи с почти что нежностью. - Довольно ерунды. Иди и интегрируйся, ковбой. И не благодари меня, вместе мы победим!  
И, захватив свой поднос, Хичоль отправился к выходу.

Подлые Кибом и Шивон уже сидели на соседних сиденьях автобуса, когда Хичоль пришел. И это я их познакомил, - с тоской подумал Хичоль.  
Он бросил один последний взгляд, полный ненависти, на предателей и двинулся вглубь салона искать свободное место.  
Он нашел одно уже почти в самом конце автобуса и, не задумываясь, плюхнулся на сиденье. Его сосед (Хичоль не знал его, значит, он был из параллельного класса) вздрогнул и посмотрел на него взглядом испуганной овечки. Было в этом что-то знакомое.  
\- Привет, - сказал он мягко-мягко, и Хичолю показалось, что вокруг скачут пушистые кролики и розовые пони, а сам он проглотил клок шерсти Хибома.  
\- А, - сказал Хичоль, - китаец! Как твои китайские дела?  
\- Ты знаешь, у меня есть имя, - сказал китаец с намеком.  
Хичоль отмахнулся:  
\- Да неважно, ты же китаец, манифестация великой идеи, зачем тебе имя.  
Китаец нахмурился, что, к вящему ужасу Хичоля, тоже выглядело мило.  
\- Это звучит несколько расистски, - сказал китаец.  
\- Ха-ха, - сказал Хичоль. - Очень смешно. Мне разбили из-за тебя нос, если ты не забыл.  
\- Да, - сказал китаец, слегка улыбаясь, и у Хичоля радуга полезла из ушей, - спасибо за это.  
Хичоль почувствовал, как у него горят уши. Это было из-за радуги, очевидно.  
\- Я бы сказал, что мой нос всегда к твоим услугам, - сказал он, - но это не так! Если мой нос еще раз пострадает, я лично убью тебя, манифестация великой идеи или нет, понял? А теперь заткнись, я собираюсь проспать всю экскурсию.   
И, игнорируя смех китайца, подобный легкому журчанию ручья весной (он уже начал немного понимать тех старшеклассников: врезать китайцу хотелось все сильнее), Хичоль поплотнее укутался в свой шарф и постарался заснуть.

\- Привет, - сказал Кибом на следующий день, когда Хичоль сел к нему за парту.  
\- Ты выглядишь подозрительно, - сказал Хичоль.  
\- С чего бы это, - сказал Кибом и улыбнулся еще более подозрительно.  
Хичоль поджал губы и достал учебник по географии из рюкзака. Когда он повернулся к Кибому, тот продолжал улыбаться улыбкой, которой позавидовала бы и Мона Лиза.  
\- Что? - спросил Хичоль, потеряв терпение.  
\- Очень рад, что твой проект дружбы народов развивается так успешно. Только собственным примером можно показать, как именно нужно дружить угнетенные народы Китая, - сказал Кибом, сияя как столовое серебро мамы Шивона. - Я очень горд тобой, мой друг...  
\- Шивон, - громко сказал Хичоль, и Шивон, сидящий на ряд впереди, повернулся к Хичолю. Он попытался сделать серьезное лицо, но было видно, что он еле сдерживается от смеха.  
\- Шивон, - угрожающе сказал Хичоль.  
Шивон без слов протянул ему свой телефон.  
На открытой фотографии спящий Хичоль раскинулся на двух автобусных сидениях, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в плечо неловко выглядевшего китайца и практически вдавив его в окно.   
Сверху Хичоль был покрыт чужой курткой.  
Китаец сидел в одном (дурацком) свитере.  
Хичоль почувствовал, как покрывается пятнами. Он нажал "удалить" и пихнул телефон обратно Шивону.  
\- У меня тоже есть копия, - сказал Кибом. Хичоль зыркнул на него, но не успел ничего ответить, потому что в класс вошел учитель, и начался урок.


	3. Chapter 3

Хичоль шел к кабинету директора, послушать еженедельную лекцию о том, что Хичолевы усилия бы да в другое русло, когда боковым зрением увидел двоих парней, один из которых прижимал другого к стене. Старшеклассники вообще офигели драться прямо на территории школы, отметил Хичоль, надо бы усилить свою компанию против насилия... Хичоль прошел мимо, пока не сообразил, что было что-то знакомое в фигуре, прижатой к стене. Он сделал пару шагов назад и заглянул за угол. Этот китаец! - подумал Хичоль, все время попадает в идиотские ситуации!..  
Хичоль оборвал свою внутреннюю ругань посреди слова и застыл на месте, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену. Он практически слышал визг тормозов его мозга.  
Китаец запустил руку в волосы целовавшего его старшеклассника и попытался сжать себя еще сильнее между ним и стеной.  
Хичоль почувствовал, как у него загорели щеки. Он насильно оторвал взгляд от увиденной картины и заставил себя продолжить путь к директору.  
Ай да китаец, - несколько смущенно подумал Хичоль, поднимаясь на второй этаж - вот это желание к сближению с корейским народом! И насколько верное следование призыву make love not war.  
Сердце Хичоля болезненно сжалось от чувства гордости и радости за своего китайского протеже.

Когда Хичоль снова оказался на соседних с китайцем сиденьях в автобусе по пути на экскурсию в Сеульский Университет, Хичоль только устало вздохнул.  
\- Хочешь шоколадку? - спросил китаец шоколадным голосом, и Хичоль почувствовал острую необходимость почистить зубы.  
\- Запасы с Дня Святого Валентина, что ли? - съязвил Хичоль, и уши китайца покраснели. От удивления к Хичолю вернулся дар речи. - Да ладно?!  
Китаец кивнул:  
\- Пара девочек из моего класса.  
\- Мне даже из моего класса никто не дарит, - поделился Хичоль, беря предложенный шоколад. - А мне по крайней мере нравятся девочки.  
Китаец подавился шоколадом. Хичоль от души похлопал его по спине.  
\- Что? - просипел, набрав воздуха, китаец.  
\- Ну ты и тот старшеклассник? У стены под лестницей? Приятно видеть, что все же есть члены нашего общества, принимающие тебя с открытыми объятьями.  
Китаец снова закашлился. Хичоль попросил у Шивона бутылку с водой.

\- Не против? - прервал кто-то Хичоля посреди слова. Он повернулся к иновопришедшему и мысленно передернулся от дружелюбной улыбки китайца, стоявшего с подносом рядом с обеденным столом, за которым обосновались Хичоль, Кибом и Шивон.  
Слова вылетели изо рта Хичоля раньше, чем он успел отойти от внезапной сахарной комы, налетевшей на него:  
\- Я? - улыбнулся он, - конечно, я против.  
Улыбка китайца померкла, а уши вспыхнули.  
\- Тогда я пойду, - пробормотал он и скрылся в дальнем углу столовой.  
\- Хичоль, - сказал Шивон своим я-разочарован-в-тебе голосом.  
\- Что? - спросил Хичоль, не понимая, что сейчас произошло, и только начиная возвращаться в мир людей с работающим мозгом.  
\- Хичоль, - еще раз сказал Шивон тем же самым тоном. - Что на тебя нашло?  
\- А что? - спросил Хичоль, - Кибом, о чем Шивон?  
\- Почему ты не разрешил Хангену сесть с нами? - сказал Кибом, насмешливо глядя на Хичоля, вот гад.  
\- В смысле? Пусть садится, - сказал Хичоль, оглядываясь на китайца и натыкаясь на его пристальный взгляд. Вспыхнув в этот раз и лицом, китаец резко опустил голову. Хичоль повернулся к своим друзьям: - мы должны принять его желание интегрироваться в корейское общество.  
\- Почему же ты тогда сказал, что ты против? - раздраженно спросил Шивон.  
\- Но я всегда против, - округлил глаза Хичоль. - Вы чего.  
Шивон спрятал свое лицо в ладонях. Кибом похлопал его по спине, не переставая молча смеяться над Хичолем, ух как бесит! Хичоль насупился и мысленно добавил пункт "найти новых друзей" в план его великой жизни сразу же за пунктом "провериться на сахарный диабет", этот китаец убьет его своей сладостью.  
Хичоль скривился и потыкал вилкой в фасоль.

Сдавать анализы на голодный желудок надо было запретить. Хичоль чувствовал, что готов съесть быка, но нужно было торопиться в школу хотя бы на второй урок.   
У метро раздавала листовки группа студентов. Одну всучили и Хичолю. Он уже почти решил выбросить листовку в ближайшую урну, как прочитал "СКАЖИ НЕТ ДИСКРИМИНАЦИИ ЛГБТ СООБЩЕСТВА". Заинтригованный незнакомой аббревиатурой и всегда готовый сказать "нет" Хичоль аккуратно сложил листовку и убрал в карман пиджака для более детального изучения.


	4. Chapter 4

Словарь не подвел Хичоля.

В этот раз Хичоль сам уселся рядом с китайцем, хотя вокруг было еще достаточно свободных мест. Китаец обратил на него мягкий взгляд своих мягких глаз, и Хичоль с ужасом отметил, что его уже даже не тошнит от этого.  
\- Послушай, - сказал он, не давая сбить себя с толку. - Со мной связались компетентные люди и рассказали о проблеме, над решением которой не работает никто в нашей школе.   
Китаец дернул губы в сладком-сладком намеке на улыбку, словно ему было забавно смотреть на Хичоля. Прилив раздражения взбодрил Хичоля от сахарной комы и он продолжил:  
\- Мы должны начать бороться за равенство ЛГБТ сообщества! А с таким милым тобой мы персонализируем сразу обе проблемы. Люди будут смотреть на тебя и видеть, какой ты славный малый, и будут менять свое мнение сразу о двух проблемах! - Хичоль восторженно посмотрел на китайца, ожидая, что тот улыбнется ему своей идиотской карамельной улыбкой и скажет, что это лучшее, что он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни.  
Реальность была ошеломляющей.  
Китаец побелел, став на глазах похожим на зефир.  
\- Не смей никому рассказывать, - прошипел он. Хичоль был готов поклясться, что так звучит газировка, когда ты только-только открыл бутылку.  
\- Да не волнуйся ты, - махнул рукой Хичоль, поднимаясь, потому что приближалась его остановка. - Все будет супер, увижу тебя в понедельник!

Хичоль не увидел китайца в понедельник.  
И во вторник.  
И в среду.  
В четверг мрачный Шивон шмякнул подносом с едой на стол и зыркнул на Хичоля так, что тот на полном серьёзе начал составлять завещание в голове.  
\- Надеюсь, ты доволен, - сказал Шивон, хмуря свои выдающиеся брови. - Ханкён перевелся из нашей школы.   
\- Что? - удивленно спросил Хичоль, чувствуя себя так, словно его ударили мешком по голове.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты сделал, но поздравляю - ты справился с тем, с чем не могли справиться все эти старшеклассники за предыдущий год.  
Шивон, кажется, что-то еще говорил, но Хичоль его не слышал. В ушах настала такая абсолютная тишина, что она тихонько звенела. Хичоль перевел взгляд на Кибома, и тот поменялся в лице. Его губы начали шевелиться, не издавая при этом ни звука, и это было смешно наблюдать со стороны. Хичоль попытался встать со стула, и в глазах все потемнело.

Хичоль проснулся с чьей-то теплой рукой у себя на лбу. Китаец? - почему-то подумал он.  
\- Эй, - с несвойственной ему мягкостью говорил Кибом, и, конечно же, это был Кибом, при чём тут вообще китаец. - Гигантская ты примадонна, очнись уже.  
Хичоль послушно открыл глаза. После того инцидента с носом потолок кабинета медсестры он узнал сразу же и мысленно застонал. Неужели всё же сахарный диабет?  
Рядом с ним сидел Кибом и гладил его по голове. Столь раздражающая Хичоля улыбка отсутствовала, и Хичоль тут же почувствовал внезапное раздражение по этому поводу.  
На самой периферии виднелось побелевшее лицо Шивона, скривленное так, что Хичоль его сначала и не признал. У него живот болел, что ли?  
\- Шивон, - с трудом сказал Хичоль, и жуткое лицо Шивона приблизилось. - Прекрати рожи корчить, а то таким и останешься.  
Лицо Шивона скривилось еще сильнее.  
\- О господи, - устало сказал Кибом, - Шивон, прекрати рыдать. Он просто упал в обморок, принцесса.  
Он фыркнул, но не прекратил гладить Хичоля по голове. И Хичоль закрыл глаза, убаюканный монотонностью движения.

Когда Хичолю было пятнадцать лет, он узнал, что в борьбе за права и равенства есть жертвы. И иногда ты готов пожертвовать чем-то ради всеобщего блага - например, получить в нос от подлых угнетателей. А иногда ты не готов - например, выставить свою личную жизнь всем на обозрение. И, как со временем понял Хичоль, возможно, один выбор смелее другого, но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что ты можешь делать только свой выбор о своих жертвах и не имеешь права (вот она, соль!) решать за других.

После этого Хичоль понял, что еще многого не знает, и, как и в детстве, засел за книги. Лютер - не единственный человек с протестом, прочитал Хичоль. История полна других примеров. Но иногда люди боролись за что-то правильное, а иногда, с удивлением узнал Хичоль, за какую-то муть. И очень часто, борясь даже за что-то ценное и очень правильное и совершенно очевидно верное по мнению Хичоля, люди принимали решения о жертвах других людей ради всеобщего блага, и почему-то с некоторых пор это вызывало неприятное чувство у Хичоля в животе.

Иногда в университете Хичоль проходил мимо бастующих студентов. Он смотрел на них, и чувствовал разве что ностальгию - у него были теперь другие баррикады, но по этим он тоже скучал. 

По правде говоря, Хичоль идеально вписался в систему, решив изменить ее изнутри. Он много работал и штудировал конспекты и кодексы, и потом, работая в прокуратуре, он был на хорошем слуху. Его понимание духа, а не буквы закона, его аргументативность и красноречие в суде, его стремление защитить права потерпевших и по заслугам наказать виновных привели к тому, что в двадцать пять лет Хичоль стал судьей.

Жизнь шла хорошо.  
Кибом горбатился на стажировках в консалтинговых компаниях, Шивон ушел в семейный бизнес, Хичоль в суде добивался мировой справедливости маленькими шагами изо дня в день.  
Жизнь шла хорошо, и Хичоль чувствовал, что каждый его день заполнен чем-то значимым и важным, но в глубине души он всё же не мог отпустить чувство, что он очень кого-то подвел.

Но однажды на внеочередном судебном заседании Хичоль слушал выступление государственного обвинителя, и со стороны защиты раздался голос с мягким акцентом:  
\- Протестую, Ваша честь!  
И Хичоль впервые поподробнее рассмотрел представителя защиты - адвоката Ханкёна - все еще мягкого и немного взъерошенного, несмотря на строгий костюм.  
Хичоль почувствовал, как уголки его губ дернулись в улыбке.  
\- На каком основании? - спросил он, и Ханкён улыбнулся в ответ.

Потом, после нескольких чашек кофе между делом, после нескольких совместных встреч с Шивоном и Кибомом, когда тот в стране, после многих литров соджу, распитых на четверых, на троих, на двоих, Хичоль начал брать самоотводы с дел, которые ведет Ханкён . Ханкён смеялся, что дело не в профессиональной этике, а в том, что у Хичоля кинк на то, как он говорит "протестую, Ваша честь!"  
Хичоль смеялся, отпихивал Ханкёна в сторону и пил соджу, но не отрицал. Потому что в чем смысл протестовать против правды.


End file.
